


Friends In Dark Places

by BookGirlFan



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 04:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5482640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookGirlFan/pseuds/BookGirlFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>' "Do you know who that man is?" A figure said from the shadows. The thugs looked around.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends In Dark Places

"Do you know who that man is?" A figure said from the shadows. The thugs looked around. "That is Tamaki Suoh, of the Suoh family. His father is the CEO of all the Suoh Industries, a multi billionaire."

The thugs grinned at each other. 

"He is married to Haruhi Fujioka, the brilliant defense lawyer. While still in high school, he befriended, and remains friends with, Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachiin-"

Their grins faded. 

"Takashi Morinozuka-"

They started to look a bit nervous. 

"And his cousin Mitsikuni Haninozuka."

The two thugs were frozen with fear. Even low rate criminals such as themselves had heard of the legends of the Haninozuka heir, and they now were terrified his wrath would fall upon them, courtesy of this mysterious voice in the shadows. 

Almost as if on cue, the figure in the shadows gave them a predatory grin, the whites of his teeth flashing in the darkness. "And did I mention his connections to the yakuza?"

This was the final straw. The thugs fell to their knees, gibbering, begging for their lives, and pleading that they never meant to kidnap him, he just happened to be in the wrong place, and really they would never do it again, if he would only let them go. 

There was a sharp sigh. "Just get out." They were only too happy to oblige. 

"Kyoya, you saved me!" Tamaki beamed at his friend. 

Kyoya sighed again, kneeling down by the chair Tamaki was tied to and taking a knife to the ropes. "Yes, and if you hadn't been such an idiot to let yourself get kidnapped by two street thugs, I wouldn't have had to interrupt a meeting and fly halfway around the world to come get you."

Finally freed from the ropes, Tamaki threw his arms around his friend. "You came all the way from Cairo for me?!" Suddenly he stepped back, realising the impossibilities. "How did you do that? I've only been here a couple of hours."

Kyoya smirked. "You should know better than to underestimate the Shadow King, Tamaki."

Tamaki gulped and nodded quickly. 

"Now, Haruhi's in labour, so you have to get to the hospital. There should be a limo outside."

Tamaki nodded and hurried for the door, then turned back. "Aren't you coming, Kyoya?"

"Not yet. And Tamaki? Don't mention I was here. I'd prefer not to have any leaks about the new engine Ohtori Enterprises has designed."


End file.
